


Without You

by WhitCake



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitCake/pseuds/WhitCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsugaru wakes up with a lonely realization. DeliTsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot. Getting back into my writing slowly.

 

 

There was a time when all was well.

The sun seemed to shine a little brighter, the rainy days were short, and the perfect amount of wind would blow through our hair. We would smile and laugh, tease each other all day; and then come home to lie close to one another. We would share intimate moments and make love with all the passion in our hearts.

As I open my eyes and brush my hand to your side of the bed, I am reminded that is all in the past. I am reminded of a loss too great. My hand clenched the sheets while I made my best attempt to stop the tears.

I failed.

The cold sheets, so lacking from your warmth, bring back memories that sting my eyes with tears.

"Delic.. My Delic."

I could still see him now, leaning over me with that grin on his face. He would tell me to cheer up.

_'You're too beautiful to have such a sad look on your face.'_

He would wipe away my tears carefully and do his best to cheer me up.

Thinking of that only brought more tears to my eyes.

I could do nothing more than bury my face into his pillow, breathe in his scent, and let out my sorrow.

My name is Tsugaru. And there was a time when all was well.

Those times are gone.


End file.
